


Разговоры

by KisVani



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брака, что бы там кто ни думал, не был злым человеком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разговоры

Брака, что бы там кто ни думал, не был злым человеком. Не был он и бездумным служакой. Конечно, он бы был не против, чтоб кто-то решил за него все, как и большинство людей, но понимал, что просто так смириться с неразумными решениями не сможет.  
Именно потому ему не сильно нравился Крайс, с его затмившей глаза местью. Скорпиус представлялся более сообразительным и подходящим для командования. Хотя и его увлеченность Крайтоном начинала пугать.  
— Знаешь, – сказал Скорпиус задумчиво в один из их первых разговоров, – удивляет меня то, как ты на меня реагируешь?  
— А как я реагирую? – напрягся Брака.  
Конечно, особенно поначалу, было неприятно смотреть на своего нового командующего. Это и неудивительно при учете всех деталей. Это потом он немного привык, но в тот раз забеспокоился, что это может быть неправильно расценено. Как оказалось – зря.  
— Судя по всему, твое отвращение ко мне чисто эстетическое.  
Брака решил, что в такой ситуации безопаснее промолчать. Скорпиуса это, казалось, вполне устроило.

Сейчас, уже про прошествии какого-то времени, Брака начал размышлять над тем (недо)разговором. Да, его, как и всех миротворцев, воспитывали с тягой к чистоте расы. Но, чем дольше он жил и служил, тем больше убеждался, что разум с видовой принадлежностью связан далеко не всегда. И все равно как выглядит тело, главное, чтоб решения шли на благо миротворцам.  
Хотя над тем, что же такое "благо" для их вида Брака еще размышлял. И пока не пришел к однозначному выводу.


End file.
